borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (bureaucrat) for this wikia wiki. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. :Contact @: drcforrestor on AIM & gtalk. facebookraptrtwitter --> (this used to be a thing on wikia) Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide A LB gamer ---- = Saved Conversations = DR. A, Dr.F, are you a real Dr., or is that just your screen name? :i am in fact not a doctor of any kind. dr clayton forester was a character from war of the worlds and on mystery science theater 3000, a tv show on comedy central and the sci-fi channel. 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's time you should see Dr. F about ENGORGE!! He'll prescribe to almost anyone. Daemmerung 18:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Is "plugging" acceptable? Hello, Dr. F, Prissybitch, here with a request. I trust your opinion and judgement. I've recently joined a PS3 gaming group/forum that caters to adult gamers looking for folks to coop with. So far I really enjoy the camaraderie of the group. When I first visited here I found that, sadly, there weren't many PS3 users here to converse with. I still love the wiki and visit it often for game reference. I would like to drop a plug for the group in the Watercooler forum or even the PS3 trading forum. Would this be acceptable under wiki rules and etiquette? I just want to offer other PS3 users a place to find other PS3 users who still play the game and will be playing BL2. Any advice you could offer in this matter would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, Prissy:) 03:10, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :social groups and websites are not subject to the rules for commercial sites. any and all communities and groups for this, or any, game may be endorsed, shamelessly plugged and yes, even pimped. very good question PB ty4askn. 04:50, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Blogs too. specially blogs. blogs Thanks for your support and prompt reply. Good day to ya! 11:43, May 26, 2012 (UTC) =Old Conversations= ::*vacation ubx commented out 18:26, July 22, 2014 (UTC) secret forum police :see Forum:Dein_SS_auf_der_forums Videos I'm going to say this with as much tact as I can: "WTF is this shit !?" *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Toil_and_Trouble *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Where_Angels_Fear_to_Tread_Part_2 *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/The_Once_and_Future_Slab *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Wildlife_Preservation *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/The_Talon_of_God Since when are we IGN's personal video host? Where you aware about this? I'm not sure I can really communicate how much I despise videos on a wiki. They undermine the core "community" aspect of a wiki. They belong on talk, blog or user. NOT mainspace. Anyways, I was going to remove them, but: #They've been here since September 27th and no one has removed them yet. #The person to have uploaded them is User:JAlbor, on the "Wikia Community Development Team". Do you have any stance? happypal (talk • ) 17:19, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :there is, unfortunately, a push for videos (yes, any videos) on wikia at the moment. recently, or while you were out, staff hardcoded "related videos" into the format. i believe this did not get the desired response. in order for it to seem as though many videos are linked i believe staff is attaching all "official" and corporate partner (IGN is GBX partner in Blands1) videos whether they are published or not. you may, as an admin, Be Bold and take it upon yourself to move the vids. i dont think even the admins can actually delete wikia video library files. i cannot as i have agreed to go along w/ staff on this and several other projects which may or may not come to fruition. however comma i must ask this as well. are you ok w/ the challenge walkthrough spam of videos on challenges pages? i cannot take a stand against one and support the other. likewise i do not think we can only suppress jorge's (IGN's) videos. my own opinion is videos may be presented in a blog or forum as visual aids and enjoy the freedom of expression each user is granted in those namespaces. narrated videos, imo, should be banned from the internet forever. that said simple gameplay walkthroughs have been used (1, ONE, per page) since 2009. ::thank you for asking and allowing me to soapbox. 19:32, October 9, 2012 (UTC) 9 months later... The inclusion of guides on the wiki will inherently include videos but the goal is to "cull out" vids that are bloated, replacing such vids for concise ones. Should there be a criteria policy for video? 18:18, July 24, 2013 (UTC) the point being discussed here was what to do w/ staff's torrent of unpublished video uploads/inclusions. last i looked they were not orphans like images are, i should check that. community can decide which video(s) are suited to remain in articles. right now there is not a major competition. 22:03, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Good point... So your saying that we need better videos right? I'll get on it. 11:51, July 25, 2013 (UTC) BackToTop Any chance we can put a BackToTopButton in our wikia footer? (This is after my failing to manually code the #top function into a particularly long page.) 07:42, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :please blog or forum proposal. good idea. 17:26, February 17, 2013 (UTC) columns and rows hello are there any shortcut keys for inserting rows and colums before/after if there are please have them tagged to the appropriate menu functions so newbies can learn them easily Mosstak1977 (talk) 23:11, April 2, 2014 (UTC)mosstak1977 :this is a fair request. users that have been around since the first game know to copy and paste the preceding entry and overwrite the new data. it is not too much to ask that an exaple be left in the commented section. as for columns they are built into the template and would require that the template be rewritten (requires approved proposal blog) or table written long hand from scratch (no mean feat). sometimes those of us whove been here a while get so used to doing things long hand (so it looks right) we forget our responsibility to make the wiki user friendly. good call. ty4Nput. 12:35, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I need some help Excuse me but i need some help uploading my builds to the Borderlands 2 builds section. And thanks in advace! Like a boss (in fallout new vegas) (talk) 19:42, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :from axton builds: Category page for Axton Character Builds. Please note that builds are not articles a must therefore be *a subpage of user namespace *a user talkpage (available to UCs also) *a forum A template may be available shortly after release date. Until then please use .txt notation and/or table(s). :then just add the appropriate category to your finished page. 12:34, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Signature problems? Hi... I just noticed you left a message on my talk page involving my signature... is there a problem with it? I had it on a different wiki so if its a problem let me know. I am on fire (Good job you have eyes) 22:51, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :only if you will be using it on talk and forum pages. the signature itself is fine. however, it takes at least 4 lines of the page in source which does not comply with Borderlands_Wiki:Signature_policy. im sure other wikis would appreciate your using a referenced signature as well. personally this allows me to use variants or even different signatures on various wikis. 1on brink 2on bulletstorm. 04:19, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't think he realises just how much completely redundant CSS is bloating that signature... -_- WarBlade (talk) 06:35, June 11, 2014 (UTC) in point of fact it would not show if user used a sigref. 07:25, June 11, 2014 (UTC) }} =New Conversations= start here Fail to categorize images Hello Dr. Clayton Forrestor, user Torgue here. I'm new here and I didn't know that I had to categorize the images I uploaded, so I apologize if I caused you any trouble. Also thank you for blocking me, because otherwise I wouldn't have discovered that all images gotta be categorized. I can try to find and categorize all the uncategorized images I've uploaded so far to make up for my mistake. In the future I'll be more careful before editing anything so I won't mess up again. See you around. Torgue (talk) 19:24, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :messing up is part of learning. so is communication so please keep an eye on your talk page. i very much doubt you will be blocked again provided you categorize and publish your uploads (if only on your own userpage). there is a link to this wiki's policies in the topnav and IatBR and his greeters are always around to help get you started. its a community so you never have to go it alone. 20:10, June 12, 2014 (UTC) the red guns thing (featuring User:Raisins) Hi. Have read over your work with Red Guns in BL1, and wonder if it is possible to use them in gameplay?Quiddam (talk) 20:37, February 25, 2018 (UTC) :red guns can be constructed in save file editors and used in the first blands game. no one may trade or drop them however comma because (after many patches) these monstrosities are volatile and disappear. some may not even survive spawn in. the real hideous ones w/ stuff like 3 names or 2 magazines definitely will not (YMMV). thank you for asking. Good luck, Have fun, & Njoy! 23:59, February 25, 2018 (UTC) gear for op what gear should i need for 0p4 pls need help what gear should i need for 0p4 pls need help 09:45, 28 March 2018 :https://www.google.com/search?q=borderlands+op4&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8&client=firefox-b-1 if that does not help try starting a forum thread or a blog to get the community's input. 17:55, March 28, 2018 (UTC) New screenshot questions Hi, Dr. Forrestor, I've just fixed specs for Hell Fox Siren mod. Should I also create some variants page with my screenshot or there is some magic that links uploaded picture to related wiki page? Thank you! Abcdenis (talk) 20:29, May 5, 2018 (UTC) :please do add a variants page. see other item pages for example(s) of format. Njoy! 23:57, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Template Hi Dr. Clayton Forrestor I was looking at bosses for the pre sequel and found both MINAC Minion and Rex Loader as optional bosses but the minions are reskins of regular enemys and don't drop anything, Rex Loader is just a npc and the player never fights him. I think the minion should be removed from the bosses and added to enemys and that Rex Loader should be removed from the template. GruffKibbles89 (talk) 12:07, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :I apologize for interfering, sorry.. I think that the Minions can not be the regular enemies in any way, as they appears only in one place and only in a pair with their master, and are only found during the one mission. That is, Minions are unique enemies or, following the terminology of the template, are "optional boss"es. And that the presence of the minion looked more correct in the navbox, he must stand in tandem with the boss: MINAC & his Minions. Unfortunately, Minak himself is not the boss in the Pre-Sequel and so do not make it in the navbox. -- Sega010 (talk) 19:19, May 7, 2018 (UTC). ::it is notable that neither minac nor rex are (currently) categorized as bosses. you may, of course, remove them from the template. i must caution you to be prepared to defend removal or any revision, esp this long after the game's release date. if anyone reverses your edit/removal the page will be locked until you and the other party have both made public arguments (on a blog, not my talk page) and people have read them and decided. if you would like to have the discussion occur before the edit(s) are made i suggest starting the blog/discussion and linking it on the admin's talk pages so we can link it on the main page and so on and so on. i am NOT recommending against removing links or against editing a template. i AM stating that if there is objection to the edit you will be asked to defend your reasoning in open forum. that said they are not category:boss so imo do not belong in template. change one or the other. please do not change both, b/c that would hurt my feelings terribly. ty & Njoy! 21:13, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Moderation help in Discussions Hi Dr. Clayton Forrestor, I'm not sure if you're aware, but your wiki has a with Discussions that has become quite popular. Discussions has become really active (more than 1000 postings now), thanks to all those mobile users. App users can post really easily from the app and interact with each other, but since the app's scope is limited, they can't edit wiki articles or use talk pages (so far), which is why you've probably not been contacted by any of them before. As is inevitable with this much activity, there has been some drama and spam in Discussions, and the community there could use a moderator or two. Since there aren't many active admins on this wiki, and no Discussions moderators at all, I'm offering you the help of our . If you'd rather moderate Discussions yourself, possibly with the help of other community members you'd want to promote to mods, let me know! Otherwise we can assign a team of global moderators to the Discussions here on the wiki. They will soon contact you to follow up. You don't need to help them or do anything, but if there is anything they should know about this wiki's guidelines and policies, things you'd like them to pay attention to, they'll be happy to hear your input before they become active on Discussions. They will, of course, not interfere in how you run the rest of the wiki. Let me know if you have any questions! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 23:13, May 8, 2018 (UTC) :no users have, as yet, contacted me about their interest in moderating discussion. until they do and we have discussed their ability to do so i think it would be best if staff and their appointees moderate the discussions part of this wikia. policies are posted under community in the topnav. if you or your globals need anything from me i am available here. thank you for the heads up and good luck w/ the new functionality. 00:01, May 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Hello! I’m Ursuul, one of the GDMs (along with Sayuri) assigned to moderate the Discussions here. We’ll be sure to look over the policies you already have here & set about cleaning up. After we’re done we’ll remain for some time moderating, establishing policies & looking for permanent moderator candidates for when we leave. We’ll be available if you have any questions or requests for how we moderate, see you around! ::Hello, I am Sayuri! I look forward to working with you. Please let me know if you have any questions or comments. We'll make sure to keep in touch! SayuriDarling 22:49, May 14, 2018 (UTC) welcome to the both of you. please feel free to inquire of active users and admins for information pertaining to topics, problematic or otherwise, which present parts of the game and/or lore which is not familiar to you. for myself i very much appreciate you taking on this task. Njoy! 23:47, May 14, 2018 (UTC) /d rules Hello! We are creating /d rules and we just wanted to clarify if expletives are allowed on the wiki? I couldn't find a policy for it. Thanks! SayuriDarling step one.jpg|introduction to topnav step two.jpg|navigating categories if i remember what i wrote correctly - this is an adult rated game for violence (and other things) and for that reason there is no proscription on adult or abusive language in user and forum/blog namespace. in article namespace the language must match the language used in the game. discuss is not article namespace so it is open season where language is concerned. that said, if the OP specifically requests plain language or rated pg language i shud like that to be honored and if necessary enforced. 21:12, May 16, 2018 (UTC) :I had read the policy before I messaged you. I just wanted to make sure that it was alright before I write rules. Thank you for your time. SayuriDarling 22:51, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Blands Wikia Discord Hello Dr Clayton Forrester, I am SteakBurger, one of the users of the borderlands wiki app. A while ago some of use were wondering whether the wiki has its own discord server? I (along with several others) proposed having one should there not be one already. I am here to ask, would you be objected to the wiki having one? I have currently got an empty server lying around and have fitted it to be a potential wiki discord server. If you have anything to say on the matter, could you please get back to me whenever you can? Preferably via discord as my computer is on the brink and as a result it may be a while before I see your verdict on this matter(I am getting a new one however, just not yet). My discord: SteakBurger#4816 SteakBurger (talk) 15:35, June 9, 2018 (UTC)SteakBurger :mr/ms burger. may i call you steak? steak that is a very good and important question however comma is not staff and only staff can ok such a thing. i recommend you talk to JoePlay as this user not only started the Blands Wikia but is also staff. However this works out i hope you will msg me back and link me the discord server so i can put it on the feed page and places like that. ty 4 bringing this up. 20:09, June 9, 2018 (UTC) Regarding the discord server, here is the link, as you requested. Sadly I do not know how to reply to the original comment I made, due this having to be done via my phone. This also means I will not get notified so sorry this link has arrived 2 hours after your reply. https://discord.gg/7S4783J :For SteakBurger: Follow the instructions listed under the "Enabling the widget" section on this page at Dev Wiki to get the settings ready on the server. :For Dr. F: First, go to MediaWiki:ImportJS and copy/paste dev:DiscordIntegrator/code.js to import the DiscordIntegrator script. To embed the widget on the right rail, follow the instructions under the Sidebar section. :Let me know if you have any trouble. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 16:26, June 11, 2018 (UTC) For: Dr Clayton Forrestor. If you don't mind me asking, what is your discord? I feel it would make it much easier for me to message you about the discord server, due to my phone being able to receive notifications 24/7. However, my laptop is now seeming to be more reliable to talk on, so that question may be redundant. For: JoePlay. I have completed the instructions you have given me, anything else while I am at it? SteakBurger (talk) 18:19, June 11, 2018 (UTC)SteakBurger